


Fratelli

by Speechless_since_1998



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: Canada ci provava, ci provava con tutto se stesso, ma uscire dall'ingombrante ombra di America era praticamente impossibile. Qualunque cosa facesse, Alfred l'aveva già fatto prima di lui e meglio. Ogni sua impresa veniva dimenticata da tutti nel giro di poco tempo, mentre qualunque cosa facesse l'americano, di buono o di estremamente stupido, veniva ricordato per mesi, se non addirittura anni.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	Fratelli

**Author's Note:**

> \- Storia precedentemente pubblicata su Efp.

**Germania &Prussia - Grande**  
'' Kesekese... vedrai Spagna - si vantava Prussia, tenendo un piccolo Germania sulle ginocchia mentre giocava con le medaglie del maggiore - Un giorno questo piccoletto sarà una grande Nazione. Non per niente il suo fratellone sono io, kesekesekese...''  
Spagna avrebbe tanto voluto condividerne la gioia per quel fratello prima perso e poi ritrovato, ma un'ombra passò per gli occhi smeraldini dell'ispanico.  
'' Già - fece, poco convinto - Diventerà una grande Nazione... se Francia glielo permetterà.''  
A quelle parole, Gilbert si irrigidì, guardato con aria interrogativa da Ludwig.   
'' Francis non lo fermerà - disse deciso il prussiano - Non glielo permetterò. Non questa volta."  
  
  
  
**Nord Italia &Sud Italia - Unità**  
Da quando il nonno era morto, i due fratelli non erano più vissuti insieme: dopo innumerevoli guerre con le potenze straniere, Feliciano era stato costretto a vivere da Austria, e Romano da Spagna. Erano passati così tanti anni dall'ultima volta in cui si erano visti, che a volte Sud Italia temeva di dimenticare il visino paffuto ed innocente del fratellino, e si aggrappava con tutte le sue forza ai ricordi d'infanzia, seppur dolorosi, per avere almeno la sua immagine sempre con se, per potersi così sentire a casa.  
Entrambi non avevano mai osato sperare di poter tornare un giorno ad essere una cosa sola, un'unica Nazione, con la stesse lingua, con la stessa cultura e con un unico, grande popolo.  
Ma quando l'impensabile accadde, quel 17 Marzo 1861, riabbracciandolo finalmente dopo secoli di lontananza, Romano pianse tutte le lacrime che negli anni di dominazione straniera, per orgoglio, non aveva mai versato.  
Ora si sentiva veramente a casa.  
  
  
  
 **America &Canada - Ombra**  
Canada ci provava, ci provava con tutto se stesso, ma uscire dall'ingombrante ombra di America era praticamente impossibile. Qualunque cosa facesse, Alfred l'aveva già fatto prima di lui e meglio. Ogni sua impresa veniva dimenticata da tutti nel giro di poco tempo, mentre qualunque cosa facesse l'americano, di buono o di estremamente stupido, veniva ricordato per mesi, se non addirittura anni.  
Non si somigliavano poi così tanto, almeno per lui, ma tutte le altre Nazioni, persino Francia, che pure l'aveva cresciuto, lo scambiavano per America e mai, nemmeno una volta, era successo il contrario.  
Tutto ciò era estremamente frustrante, e la sua perenne invisibilità non l'aiutava. America lo metteva sempre dei guai, e non si scusava mai. Perchè, dannazione, perchè proprio a lui doveva capitare un fratello simile?  
  



End file.
